


Giving In

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Just Friends [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: This was written for the @quakeriderwritersguild Valentine's Day Challenge.The prompt was - Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving InFitzSimmons are friends with benefits, and that makes Valentine's Day a little awkward for them. They aren't a couple, but they also aren't interested in dating other people. So they are spending the evening together...not kissing.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @quakeriderwritersguild Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> The prompt was - Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In
> 
> This is set in my friends with benefits universe, so FitzSimmons have been hooking up "as needed for problem-solving purposes" for most of the time they have been working at Sci-Ops. That makes Valentine's Day a little awkward for them. They aren't a couple, but they also aren't interested in dating other people. So they are spending the evening together...not kissing.
> 
> A huge thank you to @blancasplayground for being the absolute best!

_February 14, 2009_

Jemma sat beside Fitz on their sofa. She was sitting closer to him than she usually did, taking comfort from his warmth. Snow was falling outside and she could feel the chill through the windows. 

“Jemma, you’re freezing,” Fitz said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. 

She leaned closer to him and smiled, letting him take care of her for a minute. 

She didn’t feel that burning need for release that sometimes came over her when they were close like this. They were home together on Saturday night instead of out with their friends only because it was Valentine’s Day and everyone else had dates. The advantage of their current relationship meant that neither of them felt compelled to waste their time trying to date. They had each other and that was enough. 

“Oh, this is my favorite part!” Jemma swatted at his hand and tried to get him to focus on the movie that they were ostensibly watching. 

He watched for a few minutes and she watched him, enjoying the way his brow crinkled in confusion. 

“But...but that’s ridiculous,” he said, turning towards her again. “Why would they decide to meet at a train station and then just stare at each other like that?”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Because it’s romantic, Fitz.”

He stared at her, genuinely puzzled. “But why?”

“Oh, I don’t know. The anticipation, the idea that there is someone out there who’d wait for you. It’s just sweet. That kind of gesture just seems to mean more than candy or flowers.”

“Yeah. I’m so glad you aren’t like other women.”

She stiffened beside him, not entirely sure what he meant, which he seemed to notice, because he backtracked. 

“I don’t mean it like _that_.” He scooted away from her and turned to take her hand. “I just mean that everything with you is better. There are no games. You just say what you want.”

She nodded. That made sense. “But that’s because we’re friends. We don’t need to do those things.”

“So, when you have a boyfriend, you play games?” He raised his eyebrows and she laughed, suddenly very aware of the fact that he still had her hand in his and was rubbing his thumb over her fingers. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to flowers...though I suppose I’d just give any sweets to you.”

“Maybe you should go get a boyfriend then, if it means we’ll have some sweets in the flat.” 

His voice was quiet and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him to reassure him that their arrangement was something that worked for both of them. She supposed the term was "friends with benefits," though that seemed a little crass.

But today was Valentine’s Day and it just felt strange for them to cross the physical boundaries of their relationship on today of all days. Too much like they were a couple and not the friends they were. They had spent their last few Valentine’s Days watching movies and eating take-out, and it felt important to continue that tradition. 

So even though she was stuck on a work problem — a work problem she knew he could help with since it was connected to his drone project — she was planning on waiting until the next day to talk to him about it, because if she brought it up now she knew where it would lead. 

“Too many sweets aren’t good for you. Plus, I happen to know you have chocolate hidden in the flat,” she said with mock sternness. “Now would be a good time to share, by the way.”

“Oh, right. So you _are_ just like other women after all." Jemma pretended to punch him in the arm and he held up his hands in surrender. "The last time I picked up groceries I got Hershey’s and those tiny Snickers bars. And I think I have kisses if you are interested. I know those are your favorite.”

“I’m interested.” She kept her tone light, but her eyes dropped to his lips. 

He didn’t say anything and when she glanced back to his eyes she saw that he was staring at her lips too. She licked her lips nervously and he shifted, but didn’t move any closer. 

"I sh-should..." Fitz started to say.

Jemma bit her lip bottom lip and worried it with her teeth, thinking. Fitz inhaled sharply and she saw his jaw tighten. The movie was still playing, but neither one of them were watching it.

All she could think about was taste of his skin and how he always kissed her like he couldn't get close enough.

They had an unspoken agreement not to do this today. But really, what was one kiss compared to all the other things they had done? Valentine’s Day was a commercial holiday, and was really just a Christianized pagan celebration anyway. She shouldn’t let it dictate her biological needs. 

She didn't need to fight this.

Leaning forward slightly she waited to see if Fitz would reciprocate before closing the distance between them. When he moved a few centimeters closer and reached out a hand to stroke a finger down her cheek, she leaned the rest of the way in and pressed her lips to his, just enjoying the closeness. She breathed him in and brushed her lips gently against his.

This time it was Fitz who moved first, pulling her legs across his lap so he could wrap his arms around her without craning his neck as they kissed. The hand that had been gently touching her cheek was now palming the back her head, holding her as close as he could.

Tendrils of desire started to coil tightly as their mouths moved together. This was normally how their problem-solving began, and it made her body want to follow through on the promise of the kiss. Allowing herself another moment to enjoy him before ending this, she slid her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his warmth surrounding her and just wanted to melt into the feeling.

A loud burst of laughter coming from the television finally forced them apart, and Jemma pulled her knees toward her chest so she was no longer pinning Fitz to the sofa. 

The silence between them was charged, but not uncomfortable. Jemma chewed at her nail while they waited for this moment to resolve. 

Blinking at her he finally said, “I guess I’ll go get those kisses. Pause the movie for me, yeah?”

Jemma paused the movie and watched him walk towards his room, just a bit unsteady. She bit her lip, considering. Fitz was right, the movie was ridiculous. She got up to follow him to his room. Since they had some time tonight, they might as well work on the problem with the sensor. It wasn’t going to solve itself, and she could use some...inspiration. Fitz seemed like he’d be willing to help with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you! Leave a comment if you'd like or you can find me on tumblr/discord/pillowfort @LibbyWeasley


End file.
